The Power of FanFiction
by bookgirl39
Summary: What happens when Amy and Ian read some of the stories we write about them? This is a one-shot that I wrote in my free time. IanxAmy


**Ok I know I promised myself I wouldn't start another story until one of my others is finished but I had to write this because it's only a matter of time before someone else thinks of it (unless it has already been done and I just haven't read it)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues in any of the other stories, why would I now? Also, I obviously don't own FanFiction, David Archuleta, or his song Crush.**

**Amy's POV**

I log on to my e-mail account one night and saw the usual junk mail, a few e-mails from friends, ect.

Then I got to an unfamiliar e-mail address. There was no subject.

It's a link to a website called FanFiction dot net. Curious, I click it. The category is set to; Books, 39 Clues, Characters: Amy C. and Ian K., Genre: Romance.

Now, of course I know that the 39 Clues were made into books, (where do you think they got half the information?) but to think people took Ian's fake love in Korea and made it into real love and made us a couple, made me realize how crazy some fans are! (**A/N Please don't be offended if you write Ian/Amy fanfics! Remember this is what Amy would think if she saw all our stories about her and Ian! She'd think we're crazy!)**

I think it's hilarious, even if slightly embarrassing. I save the link so I could read some more later.

"AMY!" Dan's yells opening the door. "Can I use the computer for a second?" He runs in the house and, before I answer, pushes me out of the chair.

"Okay, okay! Jeeze!" I say, walking outside, not thinking about the fact that I left the e-mail open.

**Dan's POV**

I need to see that video John just told me about! Ooh! Amy left her e-mail! What's this?

I click the link. 39 Clues? Amy C. and Ian K. FanFiction? Under _romance_? Yeah I know what FanFiction is. Unlike Amy, I use the internet more than just checking my e-mail once a week.

This must be good!

After reading one story, I feel sick. Stupid fan girls making Ian and Amy kiss in like every chapter! **(A/N Again, this is NOT my opinion, it's Dan's and he's exaggerating about the kiss-every-chapter thing! None that I've read are actually like that.)**

This has my brain thinking about Korea. Stupid Cobra. Broke her heart, and now he's head-over-heels and she won't take him back. Serves him right.

Stupid Cobra.

Prank time! I _know_ Amy has his e-mail address… lover boy would like these…

I grin evilly to myself.

"Forward, Ian Kabra… Ha! She's got a heart next to the name! Interesting… send!"

I laugh evilly.

"Kiddo you need to work on your evil laugh. It's terrible." Nellie says balancing grocery bags.

"Yeah I noticed." I say with I sigh.

**Ian's POV**

I'm going through my e-mails and one name pops out at me, Amy Cahill.

I don't get e-mails from Amy often, so this is a surprise. Even more of a surprise is what's in the e-mail.

A link to FanFiction dot net. I've never been one for FanFiction, though Natalie loves it. Amy never seemed like the kind of person that would be into that kind of stuff but I clicked it anyway.

Books, 39 Clues, Characters: Amy C. and Ian K., Genre: Romance.

My heart stops. Is Amy trying to tell me something?

I read a story and then I must look pretty, A) shocked, B) joyful, C) zoned out or D) All of the above, because Natalie walks over, looks at the page, and smirks.

"I've read some of those. It's amazing how many fans want you two together. Not that you aren't one of them. Since when do you read FanFiction anyway?"

"Amy… e-mailed it to me." I say still thinking.

"Well isn't that weird… what are you going to do about it?"

I shake my head. "I don't know, is she sending me this because she thinks they're ridiculous? Or is she giving me a second chance?"

"Well don't ask me! If you haven't noticed, she and I don't think the same way."

I sighed. 'You're still a girl! At least help me think of what to write back."

**Back to Amy's POV**

I walk into the house and Nellie's in the kitchen, cooking some foreign dish from her new cookbook.

"Hey Amy, you might want to check the computer, Dan was sitting there laughing evilly earlier."

I sigh. "Where is he now?"

"I think he's in his room. I told him he needs to practice his evil laugh."

When I find Dan he's playing his video game in his room. Why we even let him put the PlayStation 3 in his room, I don't know.

"Dan, what did you do?"

"Hey! Not my fault you left your e-mail up! I mean I know your password is IluvIan and I could get in anyway but you left it open! It's too tempting!" He says without looking up.

"Okay, first, that is NOT my password and second, what did you do to my e-mail?"

I don't wait for an answer. I take off for the computer.

"If I don't know what your password is then how did I get in last time?" Dan yelled form his room.

I log on quickly and see that the FanFiction e-mail has the little forward arrow next to it.

"_**DAN!**_ GET IT HERE NOW!" I scream.

"I told you! You left it open! You were practically _asking_ me to mess with it!"

"So you sent it to _Ian_? Now he's going to think I'm either weird, or in love with him!"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"What?"

"Don't you want him to know you're in love with him?" Dan says with a fake, innocent look.

"Dan, why would I want that?"

"Ah-ha! So you admit it You do love the Cobra!" Dan says, all fake innocence gone.

"I-I never said that!" I stutter, blushing.

"Hey, hey! Kiddos! Break it up! What's going on? Dan, what'd you do this time?" Nellie says running in to see why we're yelling.

"Amy _looooves_ Ian!" Dan said teasing me.

"I-I d-d-didn't say that!"

Dan ignores me and starts dancing around singing. "Amy and Ian sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a cobra in a baby carriage!"

"Eww! Dan, don't even put that image in my head!" Nellie begs, shuddering.

"What im- oh… you have a sick mind, Nellie!"

"Hey you're the one who started singing!"

Then they start arguing and I take that opportunity to lock myself in my room.

About five minutes later, Nellie's knocking on the door. "Amy! Let me in!"

After a while I give in. "What?"

"Dan told me what he did. I think the stories are cute…"

"Nellie!"

"Right, not the issue. The issue is Ian thinking you sent him stories about you two dating, kissing and in some of them you even get married!"

"Wow… weirdoes…** (A/N If I have to say it again, Amy is thinking this! Not my personal opinion!)**

"Yeah some people are crazy. Not that you don't know that."

I knew she was thinking about Isabel Kabra but 'Kabra' wasn't one of the smartest words to say right now.

"Yeah… what should I do?"

"I think you should just wait and see if he replies."

"But if he thinks I love him it'll be awkward explaining that it was Dan…"

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see, kiddo."

"Amy! Ian replied!" Dan yells.

I look at Nellie.

"Weird…"

We get up and go to the computer.

"Dan? How did you get into my e-mail?"

"Told you I know your password. You might want to make it something less obvious…"

I click the e-mail.

_**Interesting, love. I didn't know you were into FanFiction. Some of those stories were pretty extreme huh? Some of them were nice though. What did you think?**_

_**~Ian**_

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Well I think it means that he thought some of them were ridiculous and crazy, but others he liked." Dan states.

"No dip, Sherlock!" Nellie says giving him a _well duh_ look.

"I know there's dip! I know I put it on your shopping list!"

"Dan that's not what I meant…"

"Guys, off topic! Dan, you're not helping!" I say.

"Honestly, it could mean anything. He said they were crazy so he could think you sent them for laughs but he also said some were nice so that could mean he likes the idea of you two together." Nellie says.

"I'll write back…"

"Hey, Dan, I got some Cherry Garcia ice cream with your name on it. Come get it." Nellie says, tying to get him to leave.

"Yum! Don't think I don't know that you're just trying to get me to leave. I know. Ice cream sounds better though."

When they leave I click the reply button. I'm ready to type, I get a video chat request.

Guess who it is.

If you guessed Zac Efron, you're wrong.

If you guessed Ian, you win! Enjoy the satisfaction of winning.

What to do, what to do… well there's much I could do other than accept.

"Hello, love" Ian says.

"Really? H-h-how many times d-do I have to t-tell y-you not to call me that?"

"As many times as it takes you to accept your nickname, love!" He says with a smirk.

"Amy! Are you talking to yourself? See, Nellie! I told you there's something wrong with her!" Dan yells.

Dan walks in and sees Ian. "Oh…" He backs out as if he's interrupting something.

"Dan… is so annoying."

Ian laughs in agreement. "I know what you mean. Natalie's no better. Worse maybe."

"I don't know… Dan's pretty obnoxious-"

We spend the next half hour discussing our annoying siblings.

"Well I guess they're both annoying in their own way!" Ian says laughing.

"Yeah but as loud, hyper and obnoxious as Dan is, I still love the little dweeb."

"Same with Nat. She's a brat but I wouldn't trade her for anything."

Now it's quiet.

"Speaking of Dan… umm… have you got any… w-weird e-mails from my address r-r-recently?"

"Umm… well I'm not sure if you'd call it weird… I thought the FanFictions were kind of… nice… why?" Ian asks. He looks… nervous? There's a first.

"W-what do you mean 'nice'?"

"W-well if Korea didn't end… the way it did… some of them weren't too crazy." Ian's blushing now. Since when does Ian stutter? Two more firsts.

"I g-g-guess so…" I'm blushing too. Probably worse than Ian.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Okay, I take it back; it's not possible to blush worse than Ian is now.

**Back to Ian**

_Come on Ian! There's no better time than now! If you don't tell her now you'll just have one more thing to add to the long list of Amy related regrets._ I tell myself.

My heart is beating so hard, I'm starting to worry that Alistair Oh can hear it in Korea.

"I'm trying to say that… I'm sorry and…" I bang my head on the desk.

"Ian? Are you alright?" Amy says.

"I'm… I'm fine, love."

"You sure?" She sounds worried.

"Yeah… I just… never mind… it's stupid…"

"What is?"

"Nothing, love."

"Oo-kay… if you say so." She's still looking at me like there's something wrong with me.

There _is_ something wrong with me.

"I've got to go. I promised Natalie we'd go out to supper at six."

"Six? It's almost six here! Where are you guys?"

"Boston. Do you still live there?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Wow… what are the odds! I better go now. Natalie will kill me if I'm a second late!"

"Well, it was nice to talk to you."

"You too."

I shut off the computer and lean back in the chair. Why? Why is it so hard to tell her? I'm starting to see why Isabel had always taught us that love is a weakness.

"Ian! Are you ready yet?" Natalie walks in.

"Yes just give me five minutes…" I sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Everything.

"Something's wrong. I can tell."

"It's just Amy… I screwed up again."

"How many times is that now? Five times?"

"Hey! It's only been four!"

"It doesn't matter! If you really want her to like you, do something sweet and romantic. Girls like that."

"Natalie, did you just help me?"

"Yes because I'm sick of you being all depressed."

"Well, thanks…"

"Can we go now?"

"Sure."

I know what I have to do.

_~~~~~~~Six hours later~~~~~~~_

**Amy again**

It's pouring down rain; I'm sitting in my room, my iPod plugged into the docking station. I know it's midnight and most people are asleep by now but in my house, we stay up late.

I'm starting to fall asleep, despite the music, when a little pebble hits the window.

_What the heck?_ I go to the window to see what it is, look down and see… _IAN?_

"What the… Ian? What are you doing? Here, it's raining!" I throw down a rope ladder, and he climbs up.

"Love, why is there a rope laccer in your room?" Ian asks.

"In case of fire or Vesper attack or something."

"Right."

I laugh. "You know we have a door right?"

"Yeah, sorry… I umm thought this'd be more romantic…"

"Roman-?" I started to ask but I'm cut off.

By Ian's lips.

On mine.

He's kissing me.

_OMG_

We break apart, both blushing, both smiling like fools.

Crush, by David Archuleta is playing from my iPod.

"May I have this dance?" Ian asks awkwardly, taking my hand.

"You may." I reply.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you._

_You've got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, _

_And I've just got to know,_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone, _

_All that we could be where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I try and try to walk away,_

_But I know this crush ain't going away_

Nothing could ruin this moment. Mostly because Nellie can sleep through a hurricane and when Dan's playing his video games nothing can get him to move.

Never, in my life, have I been so grateful to Dan.


End file.
